I'm Back
by Yuri Chinen's wife
Summary: He left for the war...she new that...but the war finished 3 weeks ago and he's still not back! Not the best summery but hope the storys better! Kutau oneshot. Rated T for lanuage


**Hey guys I'm having a bit of writers block for my story 'Unknown past' sorry so I'm probably going to do some one-shots until then. I will do more couples not just Kutau... I hope and tell me what you think please!I got this idea in History so yeah thats normal right...**

** Enjoy**

'it's been 3 weeks he should b back by now' I thought to myself looking out our apartment. 'if he was dead, someone would have said something by now, I mean' "I DO HAVE FUCKING RIGTS YOU KNOW!"yelling the last part. *sigh*'I guess this is why people tell me I need to control my temper. I don't know how Kukai puts up with me' I sighed again looking down at the beautiful ring, on my ring finger.

****FLASKBACK****

(Normal POV)

She was standing there crying her heart out in front of her boyfriend, Kukai. She was starting to make a scene. The young couple were getting worried well Kukai was, anyway. Kukai kept on herring whispers like 'Is Kukai breaking up with Utau?' ' Awww they were so cute together.' 'YES KUKAI'S MINE!'

Kukai finally lost it "NO WE'RE NOT BREAKING UP FOR GODS SAKE, I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART, WILL YOU ALL STOP BUTTING IN ALREADY AND I DO NOT BLOODY BELONG TO ANY OF YOU!"

"K-Kukai" Utau stuttered slightly blushing. Kukai grabbed Utau's hand and started to run. Once they reached a place in a nearby park that was empty...for once.

"Utau," I whispered"please don't cry, it really breaks my heart seeing you sad."

"B-but Kukai," she barley managed say after crying for so long"w-what If I never see you again...you...you could...die" she whispered the last part and burst into tears again. What else could Kukai do but embrace her.

"Hey, I'm coming back ya know I can't just leave my wife to be!" "Yeah...Wait, what? Since when were we getting married?" Utau stammered. Kukai let go of Utau and well you guessed it got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

"Utau, I know I'm going to be gone for who knows how long but when I'm back will can I have the honour of you becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" From first glance you couldn't tell what she was going to say...

"Kukai," Utau started, Kukai looked extremely worried about what her answer would be" of course I'll marry you!" Kukai was relieved on his new fiancées answer and placed the ring on her slim finger. Kukai looked into Utau's amethyst eyes and Utau look into is emerald eyes. Then Kukai leaned down and kissed the love of his life passionately and of course she kissed back. Neither of them wanted the moment to end...but sadly all good things must come to an end.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

Utau POV

I broke down in tears...again. "I thought I promised myself I would never become this week" I thought out loud.

Kukai POV

I fumbled the keys out of my pocket and started to place it into the keyhole but the door slid open. 'Strange Utau should be at the studio right about know, unless she had a day off today which I highly doubt.' I walked in trying not to make to much noise and placed the package I was carrying over the couch. 'Hmmmm I thought she would be in here' i thought to myself' maybe she's in the bedroom!' I walked up to the bedroom door which was wide open and I walked in through the door to find the love of my life starring out the window. I walked up behind her and places my arms around her thin waist. I must have scared her a lot she almost jumped out of her skin. "I'm back!" I whispered in her ear after a few seconds.

"K-kukai," she turned round to face me ' she's been crying'. "w-wh..." and she broke down into tears for the second time**(a/n Kukai wasn't there the before remember)**

"Popstar what have I told you, seeing you like this breaks my heart." I said wiping away her tears.

"Why are you so late back?" " Oh that, I was in hospital for a week a-" she cut me off before I could finnish.

"WHAT A WEEK, THE WAR ENDED THREE WEEKS AGO! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK TWO WEEKS AGO THEN!" she screamed at me.

"Utau! You really should let people finnish their sentence before you jump to conclusions. Here I printed a extra one cause somehow I thought you would act like this" I said handing her a piece of paper folded up "Open it!" She nodded and did so. I heard her gasp

" but Kukai that's tomorrow and I don't hav-" I cut her off. "Don't worry your pretty little face 'bout it! I had Amu help Ikuto pick it out it's over the couch if you wanna see it, I haven't peaked...promise!" She nodded and ran through to the other room and I heard her squeal. 'Please be a happy squeal, please!' She ran back into the room and gave me a peak on the check

"it's beautiful Kukai, I love it thank you so much" she said hugging me tightly. I smiled

"your welcome sweetheart." I said picking her up bridal style. "You should really get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

**END**

**hope you liked it if you didn't get it. It was a wedding invite to their wedding. Amu helped Ikuto pick Utau's dress. Rate and review please tell me what you thought if it^_^**

**edited**

** thanks for pointing out some of my mistakes I changed what i could but i'm scottish some spellings and the grammer i use is different now i did upload this from my ipod so the spelling corrections should have been fixed^_^**


End file.
